


A különbség közted és köztem

by zokniszörny (angelette)



Series: Prompt fills [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Absent Parents, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - High School, Hungarian, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Past Abuse, Suicide Attempt
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-03
Updated: 2012-08-03
Packaged: 2017-11-11 07:50:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/476257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelette/pseuds/zoknisz%C3%B6rny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel és Dean első látásra mindenben különböznek, de a látszat néha csal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A különbség közted és köztem

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Butterfly93](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Butterfly93), [butterfly931](https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterfly931/gifts).



> Kedves emberiség! Nagyon sajnálom, hogy ez a fic megszületett. :D A fejemben abszolút máshogy élt, és csak írásgyakorlat akart lenni. Mindenesetre nem az lett, amit a promptoló kért, de remélem, nincs harag, és ígérem, a következő hosszabb, értelmesebb és fluffosabb lesz.
> 
> Mindenesetre ajánlom neked, Timi, with all my heart. :D <3

Kettejük között semmi hasonlóság sincs, ezt mindketten váltig állítják, ha valaki megkérdezi.

Azon kívül, hogy egy gimnáziumba járnak, néha elhaladnak egymás mellett a folyosón, és együtt van matek és spanyol órájuk, köszönnek egymásnak, és az egyikük elkéri a másik házi feladatát, az útjaik nem igazán kereszteződnek.

Mint minden középiskolában itt is a klikkek határozzák meg a diákok életét, mintha ez annyira számítana a való világban. De valamilyen szinten ez ad biztos pontot mindenkinek, hogy beskatulyázhatják a másikat. Megkönnyíti azoknak az életét, akik nem akarnak időt pazarolni arra, hogy megismerjék azokat, akik körülöttük élnek. Egyszerűen csak ránéz a mellette elhaladó emberre tűzött címkére, és a besorolás alapján eldöntik, hogyan is viselkedjenek vele: köszönjenek vagy se, ha szóba állnak vele, milyen hangnemmel tegyék.

És e miatt a kategorizálás miatt kettejüknek semmi keresnivalójuk nem volt egymás társaságában.

Egyikük a példás mintadiák, csendes, nyugodt, még ha bele is kötnek, akkor sem emeli fel a hangját, magának való. Leginkább a könyvtárban lehet látni szabadidejében, az ebédlőben és az udvaron pedig a többi stréber és egy könyv társaságában. A tanároknak egy rossz szavuk sincs rá, bár meg-megjegyzik maguk között, hogy milyen kár, hogy nem barátkozik senkivel, pedig akadt lány, nem is egy, aki körberajongta, de őt valahogy mégsem érdekelte egyik sem.

A másik a tipikus rossz fiú, akire mindenki felfigyel, mert olyan a kisugárzása. Nem csak a már védjegyének számító bőrkabát, de a szarkasztikus humora és a nemtörődömsége is kiemelte a tömegből, és a bajkeverők csoportjába juttatta. Ő volt az, aki állandóan késett az órákról, de leginkább be se járt, aki az iskolába is képes volt sört csempészni. Sosem járt egyedül, mindig körül rajongták azok, akik egy kis izgalomra vágytak, na meg a lányok, akik minden eszközzel fel akarták hívni magukra a figyelmét. És bár mind azt mondogatta, hogy ugyan ők nem akarják megszelídíteni a helyi rossz fiút, mégis titkon mind abban reménykedett, hogy az olcsó ponyvaregényekhez hasonló romantikában lesz részük. (Ami valljuk be, egyiküknek sem sikerült.)

Ez az, amit egy átlagos nap alatt le lehet vonni következtetésként kettejükről. De ha valaki venné a fáradságot, észrevenné, hogy mint minden esetben, itt is a látszat csalóka.

Egyikük minden nap egyedül jár haza, és bár otthon nagy tömeg fogadja, mégis egyedül érzi magát. Az unokatestvérek hada veszi körbe, a tíz évestől a tizennyolc évesig minden korosztály megtalálható, fiúk és lányok vegyesen, de mégis hiába a vérszerinti családjához tartoznak, egyikük sem olyan, mint ő, senkivel sem tudja megosztani a félelmeit, vágyait, kétségeit. Pedig kétség és kérdés bőven akadt benne az életről, és annak igazságtalanságáról. De a nagynénje, nagybátyja és unokatestvérei teljes bizonyossággal hittek Isten szavában. Irigyelte őket, hogy ilyen biztosan tudnak hinni valamiben, hogy ennyire tökéletes elképzelésük van a világról, de nem is róhatta ezt fel nekik, mert ennek köszönhette, hogy nem került intézetbe, mikor az apja lemondott róla, mint valami holmi elromlott háztartási gépről, amit nagyobb nyűg megjavítani, mint újat venni. Hányszor gondolkozott el azon vajon, mit tett, hogy ezt érdemelte?

Folyton vágyott egy boldog családra, olyanra, amit csak a képeken lát az ember, mert éppen egy-egy boldog vagy annak tetetett pillanatot sikerült az üveglapok közé zárni az örökkévalóságig.

Édesapjáról halvány emlékei maradtak meg, és az sem érdemes arra, hogy sokat gondoljon rájuk, de néha azzal kínozta magát, hogy mégis felelevenítette őket, és már szinte érezte a szavak keltette jéghideg űrt a mellkasában, és a fizikai sebek égető szégyenét.

Az édesanyját nem ismerte, de amikor mert álmodozni, akkor egy kedves, vidám szőkeséget képzelt el, az ő teljes ellentétét, még kinézetre is, aki büszke lenne rá, bátorítaná, megvigasztalná, tanácsot adna, de legfőképpen bocsánatot kérne, amiért elhagyta.

A másik minden nap vonakodva tér haza, magában azt kívánva bárcsak lenne elég bátorsága ahhoz, hogy elszökjön otthonról, vagy csak egyszer ne menjen haza. De mindig megteszi, és mint egy törött lemez, csak ismételgeti magában, hogy „majd holnap.” Majd holnap minden más lesz, majd holnap az egész világ helyre jön, és nem kell azzal a nehéz súllyal küzdenie, ami akkor szakad rá, ahogy belép a házuk bejárati ajtaján. Mintha egy teljesen másik világ rejtőzne mögötte, vagy maga a Pokol, ahogy magában szokta hívni.

Minden vágya, hogy végre a saját boldogsága után kutathasson, hogy ne kelljen mindig mást helyezni maga elé, és nagyon jól tudja, hogy ez mennyire önző, állandóan emészti is miatta a bűntudat. Ez az ő ördögi köre, amiből sosem szabadul.

Az édesapja elvárja, hogy tegye a dolgát, és őszintén, nem tud ellenkezni, ha ránéz, még ha a szülője dühös, akkor is átlát rajta. Észreveszi a késként sebző szavak, a dühösen csillogó tekintet mögött rejtőző rettegést, a magányt, és a felesége után hátrahagyott, végtelenül tátongó űrt. Ő maga is hiányolja az édesanyját, mert emlékszik rá. Minden egyes vidáman tündöklő, édes emlékfoszlány csak mélyebbre vágja a benne keletkezett repedést, és fél, hogy egyszer milliónyi darabra fog törni.

De még tartja magát, és ez a mottója, „majd holnap” minden más lesz. Addig is beletörődve teszi a dolgát, és vigyáz az öccsére, aki nem tehet semmiről, mégis megnehezíti az ő napjait.

Az egész a véletlen műve: egy baleseté, legalábbis ahogy a másik édesapja nevezi a dolgot. Később ment haza, mint szokott, és addigra az öccsének sikerült átlépnie a határt, amit eddig csak feszegetett. Nem maradt meg sok az emlékeiben, csak a mérhetetlen düh és harag járt a fejében, ahogy a kórházban fel és alá járkált, hogy merészelt a saját öccse vele ilyet tenni? A racionális fele azt mondta, amit az orvosok is hajtogattak, hogy ez nem az ő hibája, hogy ez egy ilyen betegség, és segítséggel minden megoldható. Mégis a kép, ami otthon a fürdőszobában fogadta, beleégette magát az elméjébe: mindenütt minden csupa vörös. Az első gondolata nevetségesen az volt, hogy vajon mikor döntöttek úgy, hogy újrafestik a falakat.

Amikor felfogta, hogy mi is történt, egyből hívta a mentőket, és onnantól kezdve, minden összemosódott, csak pár gondolat örvénylett elementáris erővel a fejében. A vér. A düh. A csalódottság. A félelem. Hiába próbálta alkohollal tompítani a fájdalmát és a rettegését és összeforrasztani azt az oly végzetes sebet magán, nem hatott semmi. Érezte, hogy ott és akkor fog végleg összeomlani, és akár még az öccsével együtt is elküldhetik elmegyógyintézetbe. Nem sok kellett hozzá, hogy erre a gondolatra kibukjon belőle a hisztérikus nevetés.

Egyikük pedig éppen akkor ment be a kórházba, mert önkéntesként segített ki ott a szabadidejében. Most hogy az iskolán kívül és minden más meghatározott szerep nélkül találkoztak, egy ilyen helyzetben, nem a különbségeikre koncentráltak. Egyiküket csak a segítő szándék vezérelte, és az, hogy a benne is élő félelmeket látta meg a másikban.

Csak pár vigasztaló, de őszinte szó hangzott el kettejük között, egy kérdés, sok csésze kávé, és egy együtt átvirrasztott éjjel. Aztán nem kellett sok hozzá, mire ezt követték a szívből jövő érdeklődések, hosszas beszélgetések, igazi vidám percek, együtt eltöltött séták az iskoláig. Lassan, de biztosan kiérdemelt bizalom, barátság, és az első kísérletező érintések és csókok.

Az életük közel sem tökéletes, hogyan is lehetne, amikor újabb címkéket aggasztottak rájuk, de ott vannak egymásnak és ez a lényeg. Ha az egyiküknek segítségre van szüksége, a másik mindig ott lesz, hogy összerakja a darabokat és össze is tartsa.

Nem is annyira különbözőek ők ketten.


End file.
